


Сеанс окончен (но мы еще можем купить попкорн)

by van_Miaow



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Movie Reference, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Рассказ о том, как Артур трижды сходил в кино в одиночестве, и о том, как идти в кино не пришлось.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Lisenok_Lis  
> Написано на Inception-календарь 2016.

На столе в его комнате застывал клей. 

Артур переминался с ноги на ногу и мечтал рвануть на второй этаж, закрыться в комнате, залезть с ногами на ещё слишком высокий для него стул и наконец-таки закончить с Инвейдером. Но гости всё не заканчивались: казалось, в дверь стучали каждую минуту, и разряженные, похожие на пирожные из кондитерской за углом женщины вплывали в прихожую, мужчины на их фоне смотрелись никак, и на них можно было не обращать внимания. Втиснутый в жутко тесный, до крика нелюбимый костюм — мама даже заставила его надеть под пиджак жилетку, — Артур с удовольствием бы игнорировал и женщин, но права голоса он был лишён. 

Ужасно хотелось чихать, каждая мамина подруга, включая даже тех, кого она называла «коровами» в разговорах с папой, щипала его за щёки, целовала в лоб и на разные лады повторяла: «Какой красивый мальчик, он так вырос, Джулия, время летит, не успеешь оглянуться — и на Рождество дом забит внуками». 

А клей всё застывал. Артуру оставалось лишь приделать второе крыло, и модель была бы готова к взлёту; ему не хватило всего лишь десяти минут — мама поймала его и потащила одеваться. 

И уложила волосы гелем. Бррр.

— Ты готов, чемпион? — папа быстро оглянулся на маму и растянул узел на своём галстуке. Артур подёргал его за рукав и закатил глаза, изображая нехватку воздуха. Папа рассмеялся и, оглянувшись ещё раз, быстро ослабил бабочку Артура. 

— Минни ждёт на улице, я подумала, что тут будет столпотворение, и оказалась права, ох, Джулия, дом, конечно, очаровательный. И такой уютный, но вы не думали о варианте побольше? — мама подвела к ним тётю Алекс, вечно всем недовольную, пахнущую кошками и сладкими шампунями — после её объятий Артур просто рвался в ванну, а мама очень долго смеялась и грозилась приглашать её каждый день. 

Тётя Алекс ущипнула его за щеку — может, у него получится не пойти завтра в школу, наверняка останется синяк, — и начала рассказывать о своей ненаглядной дочери Минни. У мамы остекленел взгляд. Артур замечал за ней такое — чаще всего, когда папа рассказывал о делах в банке.

— ... долго не могли поверить, но у нашей принцессы действительно талант, — тётя Алекс странно хихикнула и, немного понизив голос, продолжила говорить буквально маме в ухо, — зато она всегда сумеет развлечь мужчину. Ну, ты понимаешь. Теперь я не так переживаю за её будущее. 

Артур застонал вслух — задаваку Минни он ненавидел, а представить, как она будет задирать нос после появления какого-то непонятого, но все-таки таланта, у него попросту не получалось — их ожидал кошмарный ужас, не меньше. 

И клей уже точно застыл. 

— Дорогая, нам пора, а то опоздаем, — папа поцеловал маму в самый край губ, Артур не раз представлял, что будет так же целовать свою жену перед уходом на работу. — Сеанс скоро начнётся. 

— Надеюсь, детям понравится, — мама наклонилась к Артуру и снова затянула бабочку, укоризненно покачав головой. — Веселитесь. 

Конечно. Веселитесь. Артуру хотелось бы посмотреть, как она веселится в компании с Минни. По крайне мере, они ехали в кинотеатр — возможно, получится держаться от неё подальше. 

В машине он придвинулся к окну и старательно дышал на него, рисуя самолёты на запотевшем стекле. Минни что-то рассказывала, но Артур не слушал, пусть лучше побережёт свои глупые истории для мужчин, которых будет развлекать. 

Что бы это ни означало. Взрослые иногда говорили загадками. 

— Шегги такой дурак, мне он не нравится. И почему такая милая собачка Скуби живёт с таким хозяином? — Минни надула губы и схватила его за локоть. — Я уже видела этот мультик вчера, но всё равно решила пойти с тобой. Там были ещё Братья Бу...

Папа стоял в очереди за колой, и спасти Артура было некому. 

Он тряхнул рукой, скидывая ладонь Минни, и в окружившей его странной тишине побежал вперёд: они уже купили и поделили билеты, ему оставалось зайти в зал, Артуру оставалось только зайти в зал, и он вполне мог сделать это сам, не маленький ведь уже. 

Чтобы ни думала об этом мама.

Так что Артур подхватил ведёрко попкорна, стоявшее на невысоком столе, будто специально для него, и направился к гостеприимно открытой двери с табличкой «Идёт сеанс». 

В зале было тихо: пустые длинные ряды уходили в темноту, экран едва светился, словно готовясь засиять по первому же требованию. 

Артур прижал к себе ведёрко и аккуратно пробрался в самый центр центрального ряда. Ему даже не пришлось считать, он просто знал, где то самое, нужное ему место. 

Экран вспыхнул.

Когда вечером за ужином папа рассказывал, как он два часа уговаривал выйти закрывшуюся в дамской комнате Минни, у которой внезапно выскочил прыщ на лбу, Артур громко хихикал и тихо мечтал получить в подарок Скрэпи, думая, что Минни действительно умеет развлечь.

***

Кусок пиццы вывалился изо рта Брэдли, скатился по куртке, оставляя томатный след, и плюхнулся на пол.

Артур поморщился, и его тут же ткнули локтём под рёбра и загоготали. Компания Брэдли была ещё более отвратительной и антигуманной, чем его манеры. Хотя, что вообще можно требовать от людей, которые играют в футбол руками? 

— Чо такое, Арти? Не рад своим друзьям? — Брэдли всё-таки одолел пепперони, потеряв в неравном бою невинность и чистоту рубашки. — А мы рады тебя встретить.

— Жаль, уже поели, — многозначительно протянул Стив — замкапитана команды и вечный второй номер. — Но вот в кино сходим с удовольствием. 

Для первого номера Стив был на удивление невезуч, Артуру захотелось засмеяться, но он сдержался — рёбра были ему ещё дороги. В школе эти не рискнули бы с ним связываться. После прошлого сеанса публичной словесной порки двух из пяти дебилов бросили девушки, а одного отправили к психологу — «поговорить о проблемах с животными и поджогами, которые у тебя есть». Но унижения забываются, особенно при наличии одной извилины, а в кинотеатре не было благодарной артуровой аудитории. 

С гордо поднятой головой он прошагал к кассам, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть запуганным, но не сломленным, и не прыгать от предвкушения самой забавной шутки за всю старшую школу. 

— И на места получше, всё для друзей, — Стив многозначительно подвигал бровями, походя на стареющего мачо из латинской порнушки, Артуру на секунду даже стало неловко от такой мысли, и он клятвенно пообещал себе начать дрочить на что-то другое. Только бы достать. 

«Места получше» для такой компании обошлись ему во все оставшиеся карманные деньги, но оно того стоило. Он бы и больше заплатил. И фильм попался что надо. 

Просто. И-де-аль-но.

— Давай сюда, — Брэдли выдернул билеты из его рук и начал пересчитывать. Получалось с трудом. Со второго раза посчитав правильно, Брэдли удивлённо хмыкнул: — Что, Арти, решил пойти с нами? Не ожидал, честное слово. Неделю спокойствия ты себе купил, не маячь рядом лишний раз. 

Он выбрал место похуже и небрежно швырнул смятую бумажку Артуру. 

— Не забудь прихватить попкорн! — Стив мерзко засмеялся и, развернувшись, побежал за уже отошедшей командой. Должно быть, в сортир, коллективный разум спортсменов даже для базовых действий требовал компании.

— Уж не забуду. Я не покупаю счастье. Я откупаюсь от несчастья, — Артур улыбнулся и пошёл к распахнувшейся двери. Табличка «Добро пожаловать» игриво мигнула, а на тумбе у входа уже исходило паром ведро попкорна. — Ух, с сыром, мой любимый, спасибо.

Усевшись и закинув ноги на кресло впереди — в зале, как всегда, никого не было — он почесал коленку сквозь прореху на джинсах и голосом киношного злодея сообщил чёрному экрану: — Это было идеальное преступление, никто такого не ожидал... Никто ничего не слышал. Все шло согласно плану. 

Экран подхватил шутку и высветил надпись: «Плохие парни». 

После первого же выстрела Артур прикрыл глаза, расслабился, постарался отрешиться от происходящего и вспомнить-ощутить картон билетов в руках. 

Билетов, в тот момент лежавших в заднем кармане джинс Брэдли. Сам же Брэдли со всеми своими подпевалами идеально бы смотрелся валяющимся на полу ювелирного магазина, с заведёнными за голову руками и дрожащим от страха. Стив бы и описаться мог, наверное. Нужно было купить ему колы. А над всей их компашкой стояли охранники торгового центра, грозно водящие стволами и хмурящие брови. 

Никто и никогда не выигрывал у пары Артур-кинотеатр. 

Ему даже не хотелось знать, что произошло на самом деле и почему никто не смог дойти на сеанс. В школе всё расскажут, да ещё и с суперподробностями, пускай додуманными. А что рассказать будет. Всегда было. 

Он закинул попкорна в рот и довольно пропел: «Что вы собираетесь делать, когда шериф Браун придёт за вами?» 

И снова почесал коленку.

***

Мол с ними не разговаривала. Дом переносил её молчание с трудом: бродил по офису, горько вздыхал и третий вечер подряд заваливался в номер Артура, требуя советов из разряда «как растопить сердце женщины, если вы дятел».

Новый имитатор, откликавшийся только на Бартоломью и обижавшийся на любые сокращения типа Барри, наоборот, разговаривал слишком много. 

Особенно с Артуром. 

Разговаривал, подмигивал, улыбался, приносил кофе, будто случайно прикасался. 

Его хотелось пристрелить. Наверняка это было бы милосерднее, чем позволить ему жить Бартоломью. И так буйно этому радоваться. 

Как всегда, во всем был виноват Дом, ну, в некотором роде. Артур мог его понять — Мол была прекрасной женщиной, которую огромная неоновая надпись «француженка» на лбу только украшала. Дом смотрел на Мол, пускал-подбирал слюни, смотрел на надпись и снова пускал, но уже кислотные. И постоянно ревновал. 

Отравленным плодом ревности и был новый имитатор. Артуру не хотелось называть его полным именем даже мысленно.

Предыдущий, приведённый Мол, продержался у них всего день.

Удивительный день.

Имс был лучшим имитатором, что Артур видел — даже его милитаризованное подсознание принимало имитации за собственные проекции. Дом повёлся и поцеловал кокетничающую Мол, француженка ведь и во сне француженка, жаль, сама Мол в тот раз с ними не погружалась. Бывает. С детства пестовавший в себе холодную логику Артур думал, что это Мол следовало бы ревновать Дома, но его мнение никто не разделил.

Мол посчитала поцелуй забавной шуткой, а претензии Дома — ущемлённым самолюбием закостенелого зануды, сам Дом подозревал, что его обманывают, ведь откуда Имс мог так хорошо знать Мол? Очередная работа превращалась в цирк. На арене — занимательные брачные обряды мартышек, хромой конь Бартоломью и невротик-координатор. 

Артур глотнул остывшего кофе и скосил глаза вбок: новый имитатор уже полчаса пытался застегнуть запонки на правой руке. Запонки не сдавались. 

Допив кофе, он подумал купить билет на яркий, тёплый Бора-Бора. Или в не столь прекрасное, сколько далёкое Буркина-Фасо. Если работаешь, чтобы жить — зачем убиваться на работе?

Ему не хватало Имса. Про таких, как он, сестра Артура любила говорить: «С таким мужчиной я бы пошла в кино. И не только». Их вкусы были схожи, хотя в случае Артура фраза звучала скорее как «с таким мужчиной я бы не пошёл в кино».

В бережно хранимом, давно потрёпанном и распухшем от вклеенных страниц альбоме лежали сотни картонных, пластиковых, выписанных от руки на непонятных бумажных ошмётках и просто распечатанных билетов в кино. Он начал собирать их, когда понял, что дело нечисто, что-то идёт не так. Нужно было понять, всё происходящее, непобедимая пара Артур-кинотеатр — реально? Или существует лишь в его воображении, подпитываясь невероятным стечением обстоятельств. 

Артур искал таких, как он.

Дом был невероятно везуч — его можно было с завязанными глазами втолкнуть в клетку со львами, летающими кинжалами, генетически усовершенственными скорпионами — и он бы вышел оттуда невредимым, попутно найдя 100 баксов и затащив львов в секту имени себя. Чистое везение или талант? Мол — была француженкой в кубе, возведение в квадрат пасовало перед её обаянием и талантом помыкать мужчинами. Воспитание и внешность или нечто большее?

Кассиру на заправке в Мэриленде всегда оставляли cдачу. Седой еврей, встреченный в Гейхал Шломо, хвастался, что всегда знает, какая фета самая вкусная и какой хумус лучше не покупать — просто чувствует. То или не то?

Первая девушка говорила, что он делает ей так хорошо, что ей нравится, хотя лучше всех будет Леонард, которого она встретит в тридцать два. Он ведь станет любовью всей её жизни, ей так нагадали. Предсказание или попытка уязвить? Тогда Артур понять не смог. Сейчас — стало ещё сложней. 

Он думал, что нехватка самых первых, выброшенных билетов портит все расчёты, прячет от него понимание. Первая станица альбома пуста, со второй — начинаются ряды аккуратно записанных предположений и произошедших историй. Артур давно провёл все параллели и вычислил закономерности: чем глупее фильм — тем нелепее причина, по которой компанию ему никто не составит, хороший экшен — к вызову скорой. На драмы лучше не ходить. 

В плохие дни альбом хотелось сжечь. Всё казалось глупым и притянутым за уши. 

Барто...Новый имитатор справился с запонками и перешёл к терзанию галстука — винздорский узел после этого кошмара никогда не смог бы стать прежним. 

Артур посмотрел на дно кофейного стаканчика и тоскливо вздохнул: хотелось спать, послать кого-то с буквой Б в имени нахер, роллов с тунцом и поболтать с Имсом. После его увольнения они отправились выпить, как сказала Мол: «обмыть удачное, пусть и короткое сотрудничество», а на деле — просто свалили, оставив Дома читать проповеди офисной мебели. 

Уставший, вымотанный погружениями и разборками любовников, Артур взгромоздился на барный стул и потребовал у бармена: 

— Два двойных виски и два двойных виски, чтобы запить предыдущие.

Имс, на удивление тихо и аккуратно пристроившийся рядом, закатал рукава нелепой розовой рубашки, положил на стойку крепкие загорелые руки и, помолчав, улыбнулся:

— Артур, мне кажется, что это начало прекрасной дружбы.

Улыбка была чуть кривая, будто левый уголок губы не слушался — Артуру вспомнился инспектор Текила, таскающий во рту зубочистки. И да, ему тоже виделось начало прекрасной дружбы. Терять которую он был не намерен. 

От нового координатора стоило избавиться. 

— Бартоломью, — Артур решил пожертвовать принципами ради дела, — ты предлагал сходить в кино? Я закончил раньше, чем думал, и у меня теперь свободный вечер. 

Новый-и-почти-бывший имитатор бросил так и не завязанный галстук на стол и буквально подбежал к Артуру: приторный, душный аромат чужого парфюма защемил нервы и разлился головной болью. Оставалось надеяться, что он не въестся в одежду. 

— Я выберу сам, хорошо, — безапелляционно спросил Артур и чуть откатился на кресле. Дышать всё же хотелось. Хорошо хоть в кинотеатре сидеть рядом им не пришлось. Наверняка человеку по имени Бартоломью часто приходилось обращаться к докторам, разом больше, разом меньше.

Главным было купить билеты на что-то подходящее.

***

— Детка, конь передаёт тебе привет! — прокричал из коридора Имс.

Крики из коридора были одной из его многочисленных странных привычек. «Ну, знаете, эти маленькие английские странности» — как любил объяснять сам Имс, загорая на балконах гостиниц голышом, подливая в чай апельсиновый сок и поздравляя со всеми праздниками всегда только в пять часов утра.

Артур и под пытками не признал бы, что ему всё это нравится. Даже просыпаться в пять утра от фальшивого напева «С Днём Рожденья, тыковка...». Ведь это было так по-имсовому. 

Он быстро смахнул документы в ящик стола и, развернувшись на стуле — колёсики противно заскрипели, — изобразил блаженное ничегонеделанье. Имса не было две недели, пускай продуктивные, но скучные и одинокие: в офисе было тихо и пусто, Дома посетила очередная гениальная идея, и он тенью ходил из угла в угол, на разные лады бормоча что-то про сов. Беременности Мол действовали на него подавляюще. 

Дверь открылась.

— Конь? — вопросительно поднял бровь Артур. — Привет, Имс, мы даже не успели соскучиться. 

— Как? Артур, милый, ты просто разбиваешь мне сердце, я так надеялся на приветственный поцелуй, — Имс впнул огромный салатовый чемодан под стол Дома и, подкатив кресло поближе к Артуру, уселся. 

Их колени почти соприкоснулись. 

Артур поднял вторую бровь. 

— Ох, ох, как страшно, кто-то в игривом настроении? — Имс придвинулся ближе и, протянув руку, провёл кончиками пальцев по плечу Артура. — Ниточка. Так, да, точно — конь. 

Он вытащил из кармана пиджака телефон и, быстро что-то понажимав, развернул экран к Артуру. 

С фотографии смотрел вымотанный, какой-то иссохший до одних лишь мускулов конь, с выдающимися вперёд и пугающими зубами, наверняка сумасшедший, ничем другим бешеное счастье его бега Артур объяснить не мог.

— В аэропорту сфотографировал, — с гордостью сказал Имс и замолчал, любуясь замученным животным. 

— В каком именно? Ты так и не сказал, куда летал.

— Ну... — протянул Имс и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Давай ты сам узнаешь, так интереснее. Я подскажу. Лошадка участвует в покорении чего-то очень большого. А ещё я привёз тебе шапку. Меховую, тёплую, такой у тебя точно не было. Позже отдам.

— Ты неисправим, — Артур устало прикрыл глаза. Из каждой поездки Имс привозил сувениры и подарки, а потом напоказ обижался, если Артуру они не нравились, и он не носил-использовал-съедал их. 

— Ага, — радостно подтвердил Имс. — Пойду пообщаюсь с Коббом, он прислал мне свой птичий бизнес-план. Довольно занимательно. 

Пожалуй, Артур не хотел знать подробностей. Он потёр лоб и склонился над столом, доставая бумаги — работа ждать не могла. 

Закончить со всем удалось лишь к вечеру: ранние сумерки разлились за окнами, а луна нагло светила, отвлекая, сбивая с мысли и заставляя думать о разных глупостях. Уставший, непонятно отчего расстроенный Артур убрал на столах, вынес мусор, закрыл офис и выключил сигнализацию. Кому бы ещё это делать? Дом умчался домой к беременной Мол, а Имс наверняка шатался по кабакам. Скорее всего, не в одиночестве. 

Артур сбежал по тёмной лестнице — он позволял себе такую ребячливость только когда никто не видел. И, поёжившись, запахнул пальто — на улице было прохладно, хорошо, такси уже ждало на углу. 

— Не советую садиться в эту машину, — из темноты переулка шагнул Имс и безмятежно, будто и не было ничего странного, продолжил. — У таксиста висит три, три, дорогой мой, ёлки-освежителя, это как-то негуманно. 

— Что? — фантастичность ситуации сбивала с толку. 

— Пришёл отдать тебе шапку, — в доказательство Имс помахал рукой с зажатым в ней непонятным комом. — А ещё решил пригласить тебя в кино. Где-то у меня были билеты.

Он зажал ком под мышкой и начал рыться в карманах своего длинного пальто, вытаскивая то ключи, то шуршащие обёртками конфеты, то и вовсе непонятно что. 

— О! Нашёл, — перед Артуром помахали двумя красными картонными прямоугольниками. — Ты же сходишь со мной в кино, детка? 

Артуру стало трудно дышать. Кино. Непобедимая пара Артур и кинотеатр. Имс понял, какой он странный и опасный? Или нашёл его записи и решил поиздеваться? Или действительно просто пригласил в его чёртово кино. Наконец-то куда-то пригласил. 

— Ты же фанат Хичкока, — сказал Имс, будто не замечая его замешательства. — И думаю, не одного его. У меня хороший вкус на любовные драмы, тебе понравится. 

Нет. Артуру точно не понравится.

Он переступил ногами на месте, глупо и ненужно, как жираф в зоопарке, и стянул с шеи душивший его шарф.

— Ну, или можно туда не ходить, — всё продолжал и продолжал говорить Имс, никогда ещё он не казался Артуру таким жестоким. — К тому же, этот сеанс уже закончился. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, что я сходил без тебя? 

Имс небрежно сунул билеты обратно в карман и подошёл к Артуру, взял из его рук шарф и бережно надел его обратно на шею Артура. 

— Холодно. Эй, детка, скажи что-то, — Имс взял лицо Артура в руки, его ладони горели.

— Ты хочешь сходить со мной в кино? — по щёкам расползался жар, и Артур чувствовал себя главной героиней фильмов Хьюза, поцелуй под фонарём пришёлся бы кстати. 

— Хочу, — Имс кивнул и улыбнулся. — Но это не обязательно, сколько я тебя уже знаю? Год? И мне кажется, что походы в кино — не твоя фишка. Но не переживай, в остальном ты безупречен. 

— Не буду, — тихо пообещал Артур, и, приободрившись, уточнил: — Не моя фишка? 

— Ну, вспомни хоть бедного маленького Бартоломью, кажется, он сломал ногу на пороге кинотеатра, и его увозили на скорой? — Имс немного задумался, впрочем, не отрывая ладоней от Артура и легонько поглаживая его кожу большими пальцами. — А Джоан? С которой ты встречался? Помню, меня добавили в чат «Ура! Я выхожу замуж!», но не успело моё сердце разбиться, как она написала про Уилла, которого вот только что встретила. Пока ты был на марафоне ретро-фильмов. Не всем же быть такими удачливыми ублюдками, как я.

— Анна сказала, она мечтает выйти замуж за библиотекаря, чтобы у неё всегда было достаточно книг для чтения, — пафосно продекламировал Артур и засмеялся. 

— Именно. И знаешь, если ты не возражаешь против небольшого похищения время от времени, то у меня есть два билета в театр, — снова улыбнулся Имс и прижался сухими губами к виску Артура. — Детка. И я даже куплю тебе попкорн. 

— Прошу вас, не говорите мне, куда мы едем, — ответил Артур, и взяв Имса под локоть, потянул его в сторону такси. Иногда можно и рискнуть. — Я люблю сюрпризы. Кстати, Имс, тебе никогда не казалось, что ты слишком уж удачлив...


End file.
